dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amakusa Shirou
Amakusa Shirou is the main male protagonist of High School AxA. He’s a descendent of the Davidic Line, and making him a distant cousin of the arch-mage, Solomon. Shirou was raised to be ignorant of the supernatural world. He would later unlock the long-lost power of the Davidic Line. Because of this Gabriel made him her Ace. Appearance Shirou is a 16-year old boy of average height with purple hair with a white streak on the front, down the center of his head. He has violet-blue eyes. He has a more muscular built then the average high-school student. Shirou has many different outfits but he prefers to wear his Kuoh Academy boy’s school uniform. It consists of a black blazer, over a white, long-sleeve dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching pants, and brown shoes. Personality TBA History In the past Shirou lived with his grandparents and was trained to combat devils. His parents then decided that they wanted him to live a normal live so they moved to Tokyo and erased all of Shirou’s memories about the supernatural. He later moved to Kuoh to attend Kuoh Academy. Powers & Abilities Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder: Shirou is a natural-born holy sword wielder and is able to wield any holy sword without artificial means. Seal of Solomon: A powerful seal developed and created by God for King Solomon. It has the ability to let the wielder use the power of any devil in their sights and make anything (even angels, devils and fallen angels) into the wielder's familiar. Gabriel has stated that it can bind and control even a Maou. Holy Light: After being reincarnated as an angel, Shirou gained the ability to use light-based weapons and abilities. Flight: Being an angel, Shirou is able to fly using his wings. 'Equipment' Honjo Masamune: A Holy Sword forged and named after Gorou Nyuudou Masamune. It’s one of the few legendary swords forged by human hands. He picked it up to save Himiko when she dropped it, but gave it immediately after. Key to King Solomon’s Mines: A silver key that appeared before Shirou after he, the Gremory Group, and Vali Team made it to the center of King Solomon’s Mines. It opens a portal straight to the treasure room and can be used anywhere. Key of Solomon: One of the Treasures of Solomon. It’s a powerful spell book containing all the secrets of King Solomon, the Man Who Knew Everything. A spell was placed on the book so that its pages will only be revealed only after meeting certain conditions. Azazel claims that even the secret to create Longinus is somewhere inside the book. Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar: One of the Treasures of Solomon. It was the legendary blade that was wielded by both his ancestor, King Solomon, and the hero, Amir Arsalan. It possesses the ability to negate any power of demonic origin. Trivia * Shirou's appearance is based on Haimura Moroha from Seiken Tsukai no World Break * Shirou is named and based somewhat on a real history figure, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Angels